El niñero Ranmasa
by Vane Tenoriow
Summary: Debo admitir que es mi primer fic xD y estoy algo nerviosa o3o así que disfrútenlo (¿): Día 1/05/: -Papá, ¿donde está mamá?- preguntó un chico ojos ámbar que se acercaba junto a su padre el cual lloraba desconsoladamente. -Hijo, Masaki se fuerte!-pidió su padre tomándolo del hombro, el niño confundido lo miró inocentemente- -¿Mamá ya se curó? –Preguntando el in


El niñero Ranmasa(?)

Debo admitir que es mi primer fic xD y estoy algo nerviosa o3o así que disfrútenlo (¿):

Día 1/05/:

-Papá, ¿donde está mamá?- preguntó un chico ojos ámbar que se acercaba junto a su padre el cual lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Hijo, Masaki se fuerte!-pidió su padre tomándolo del hombro, el niño confundido lo miró inocentemente-

-¿Mamá ya se curó? –Preguntando el inocente niño que miraba por la ventana del hospital que daba a la sala de emergencias-

El hombre con unas lagrimas en los ojos miró a su hijo agachándose a su tamaño –Hijo, mamá ha muerto- un silencio rondó en esos segundos, no pasó tanto hasta que los ojos del peli verde, se llenaron de lagrimas, lloró al principio en silencio, luego, su padre lo acurrucó en sus brazos intentando consolarlo.

-Te prometo, que todo estará bien-

Pasaron los 10 años, Masaki, iba a cumplir 15, dejaba de asistir a la escuela, por la razón de que su padre estaba en viaje, sin su madre en casa, el ya no tenía control. Todas las mañanas se paraba, dejaba que su hermana menor cocinara, su hermana menos le llevaba 5 años, para ser una niña pequeña, sabía hacer toda clase de cosas, sabía cocinar, lavar, hacer todo tipo de que aceres, por algo, el cabellos verdosos se despreocupaba totalmente. Era septiembre, tiempo de comenzar las clases, ya que, no le quedaba de otra, tomó su mochila y alborotó sus cabellos, tomó dinero prestado, y salió por completo de su hogar, rodaba la cabeza todo el camino, al parecer, durmió mal, bostezó levemente, no le daban ganas de asistir a la escuela, era algo a lo que ya no se quería acostumbrar, era algo que aborrecía. Solo llegó se dejó caer en el asiento, dejó caer su mochila, y como de costumbre, se sentó en el medio en una esquina para no llamar la atención, pero como siempre, lo iba a lograr, no había un día en que el ojos ámbar no tuviera problemas con algún profesor, llegó una maestra alta, de cabellos café chocolate y unos ojos color verde aceituna, muy bien arreglada, se presentó con el nombre de "Minori Aoi" todos como de costumbre se fueron levantando de sus asientos presentándose, la profesora al parecer les hacía una pregunta extraña como ¿Cuál es tu color preferido? O ¿Tu animal favorito? Masaki solo se preguntaba, ¿Por qué nos trata como niños de Pre escolar?, no tardó en nombrarlo, éste se paró listo para la pregunta absurda

-Masaki Kariya, ¿no es así? Cuéntame Masaki, ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?- preguntó la profesora, fue una pregunta muy simple y directa

- Soy Masaki, y pues ¿Qué le digo "sensei"?, tampoco le contestaré que soy bisexual, o esa es la respuesta que quiere?-

Todos miraron con asombro el tipo de respuesta que le dio Masaki a la profesora, ésta se molestó

-Disculpa, debes de tener respeto a tus mayores y más a tus profesores- dijo la profesora algo ofendida

-Mire maestra, el que no esté interesado en usted, no significa que sea Homosexual, pero si usted quiere, podemos estar en un lugar más privado- nadie se esperaba la respuesta de el chico piel morena.

-¿Qué tal si te sales, pero del salón a la dirección?- le contestó la maestra bastante frustrada.

-Como sea!- dijo el chico en un tono, no tan molesto pero si disgustado, bufó y se largó a la oficina, saludó a la secretaria, era muy conocido en aquella dirección, muchos maestros lo miraban, todos muy asustados, otros muy molestos, el era conocido por mitos, y hasta hechos reales de la escuela, "Que Masaki esto, que Masaki aquello" hasta una vez se comentó que sobornó a una profesora para que pasara su materia de primer grado, nunca comentó nada a nadie, estuvo a punto de ser expulsado, pero no habían pruebas que lo confirmaran, todos sueñan que sea expulsado de la escuela, mientras que el director solo espera su graduación, intenta ponerse en su lugar, ya que ha perdido a su madre, pasaron los minutos, era el turno de Masaki, todos los maestros lo miraban entusiasmados, el se metió las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón mientras le daba lo mismo, le despreocupaba ser expulsado, el aun que no fuera creíble, sacaba buenas calificaciones, con trampa pero las tenía, era muy conocido por sus compañeros por inventar los mejores acordeones del mundo, o igual, por sobornar a profesores, o también por obligar a "nerds" para que el pudiera copear sin despreocupación, les dejaba el trabajo difícil a otra gente, el odiaba el trabajo duro y difícil, no era lo de el. Entró seguro a la dirección, su cara estaba despreocupaba, no mostraba ni una sola expresión que demostraba que estaba nervioso, nada, se sentó en una silla y subió sus pies en la silla de al lado, el director era un hombre bastante alto, cabellos negros, y piel blanca, tenía unos ojos color verdes y una voz muy gruesa.

-Masaki, ahora que haces aquí?- preguntó con un tono tranquilo y despreocupante

-Burlé a mi nueva maestra, es un nuevo record, me sacaron en menos de 10 minutos-

-Masaki, comprendes que no siempre te estaremos dando oportunidades?- preguntó el director mientras tomaba sus propias manos apretándolas un poco

-si, y no es de mi interés- contestó el chico mientras colocaba amas manos detrás de su nuca

El director soltó un suspiroy rodó la cabeza –Mira masaki, intentaremos el esfuerzo para que te mantengas bien, no queremos que seas expulsado, pero es necesario que..-

En menos de lo que se dio cuenta, el chico problemático se había marchado, dejándole las palabras en la boca, era de esperarse, Kariya detestaba los verbos, el sabía que no iba a entender de una manera u otra, salió al patio y aventó su mochila afuera y luego el mismo saltó audazmente para salir de esa cárcel que se llamaba escuela, fue camino a su casa, como siempre, el dejaría que su hermana hiciera todos los deberes, al entrar, notó como había un completo desorden, le daba lo mismo, su hermana no encargaría de eso, dejó las llaves en su tocador, caminó a la cocina y pudo notar un hombre haciendo aseo en la cocina, el mismo comenzó a reír al notar que era su padre, intentó esconder la risa para irse al punto más importante

-Papá… jaja… no tenías… trabajo… al extranjero?- dijo evitando la risa que salía de sus labios, su padre al contrario, le miró bastante molesto y disgustado –lo siento, es que es extraño ver a un "hombre" limpiar- dijo entre carcajadas echándose al suelo a reír

-¿Si? Pues mira, lo del trabajo es lo menos importante- le avienta la escoba al menor- ahora t-¿Si? Pues mira, lo del trabajo es lo menos importante- le avienta la escoba al menor- ahora tú serás útil y comenzaras a barrer este lugar, ya es injusto dejarle todo esto a tu hermana y a mi-dijo el padre en un tono estricto y molesto, mientras que Masaki, se levantaba para defenderse

-Pues, si no te has dado cuenta, los hombre como yo no limpian- dijo aventando la escoba al suelo

-Me llamó tu director! Te estas saliendo de control masakI!, ya no te tengo confianza, no te puedo dejar solo con tu hermana!, desde el día de mañana te buscaré una niñera o un niñero para que se encargue de ti, porque este fin de semana, regresare a trabajar, solo vine para verlos, y esto me encuentro, en serio que no puedes hacer nada!- dijo disgustado el hombre

-Niñero? No me crees muy grande para esas estupideces? – bufó el cabellos picudos

-no, ya que no te comportas como uno, mañana, ya dije! Y si no tienes esto listo para mañana te castigaré y si es necesario, te pondré a limpiar el resto de la casa! –se despidió con un fuerte portazo, la vida no era lo mismo sin su madre, la madre de el joven, siempre lo hacía ver las cosas malas a buenas palabras, mientras que por otro lado su padre, siempre tomada todo a castigos, castigos y más castigos, algo que aborrecía Masaki, y quien no, pero en especial Masaki, limpió todo con muy mala gana, acomodó lo mejor posible, la cocina no quedó perfecta, pero de que hiso lo mejor posible lo hiso, terminó dándose una ducha, mientras pensaba en lo del nuevo niñero, solo se imaginaba a personas viejas y amargadas que solo iban a querer que uno estuviera como su sirviente, de por sí asistir a la escuela, y ahora servirle y consentir a un anciano?, eso no era cosa para tener que soportar, quería morirse en esos momentos, pero podía demostrar que igual que a los profesores y familiares, podía des hacerse del niñero, al salir de la dicha secó su cabello con una toalla azul, se colocó su pijama y se lavó los dientes, solo quería pensar en como des hacerse de los próximos niñeros, y así fue, anotaba en una libreta todo tipo de diferentes estrategias hasta quedarse profundamente dormido, a la mañana siguiente, el despertador sonó no tardó en desconectarlo, pero igual luego de media hora, su padre entró al cuarto con esperanzas de verlo ya arreglado, por desgracia, se había quedado profundamente dormido, lo cual no le interesaba tanto al padre, ya que tenía una lista llena de niñeros, salió del cuarto dirigiéndose a la sala, sin permiso previo de Masaki, fue pasando uno por uno, hasta que una media hora después Masaki despertó, sin escuchar nada se metió a la ducha, comenzó a bañarse, salió y se alistó, salió del cuarto

-Oh que pena padre, me levanté tarde y creo que no ire a…- no tardó en mirar a una persona sentada junto a su padre –Que ocurre aquí? –preguntó el cabellos verdosos sin comprender lo que ocurría en esos incómodos momentos.

El padre de Masaki no tardó el voltear al chico y mostrarle una sonrisa algo vengativa

-Hijo, el es Kirino Ranmaru, tu nuevo niñero- contestó el padre

Un impactante momento, el chico miró al hombre, delgado, no muy alto, pero si unos 10 cm mas que el, cabellos rosados, ojos azules, y un aspecto algo fuerte, algo que Masaki, no se esperaba, el se imaginaba a un hombre viejo y gastado, este estaba Joven y pulido, tal vez tenía unos 21 años por lo más, nada esperado, pero tal vez por otro lado tenía lógica, un hombre joven tal vez necesitaría dinero para algo importante, estudios?, autos? Quien sabe, pero conociendo a su padre, si pagaría mucho por que alguien cuidara bien de su hijo, una cara algo decepcionada pasó por el rosto de Masaki; no muchos momentos después, el hombre e invitado pasó por el frente del chico acariciando su cabeza alborotando su cabellos y le da la mano minutos después

-Es un gusto al fin poder conocerte Masaki, tu padre te describe bien como un joven muy descontrolado- dijo esperando a que el menor le respondiera al estrechón de manos, pero fue lo contrario, el piel morena se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.

-El placer es tuyo lo se, pero nadie te necesita aquí!- le dijo Masaki en un tono fuerte

-MasakI!- -dijo su padre molesto

-No se preocupe, me recuerda a mi hermano –dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa amplia-tenga por seguro que cuidaré bien de el- le aseguró el ojos de color al padre del muchacho.

-Pues los dejaré solos para que se puedan conocer, yo tengo cosas por empacar- sonrió ampliamente el padre a ambos y sube las escaleras para dejarlos pacíficamente solos, y el peli rosa al notar que se va suspira ampliamente

-Bueno Masaki, llámame Kirino, soy doctor, y pues me gustaría hablar un poco sobre ti, cuéntame, y tu madre?- preguntó éste mientras sonreía –se que pasaste y enfrentaste cosas feas como su muerte, pero de que murió?-preguntó

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe, en verdad que persona tan más entrometida- contestó el chico aun muy molesto

-Dime, soy de confianza- dijo el doctor mientras le miraba fijamente

-No seas entrometido y metete en tus asuntos! Nadie te necesita, veras que podré desacerme de ti como lo he hecho con el resto de las personas! –el menor de paró y se fue, hasta que sintió como el mayor lo tomó fuerte de la muñeca, no tanto, pero si se sentía presión en la muñeca.

-No es ser entrometido, yo se que pasaste por cosas malas, mi madre igual murió, pero ella de pulmonía, por algo me hice doctor, ahora, adelante, dime, por favor, seamos… amigos- los ojos de el peli verde se iluminaron bastante, el no tenía una pequeña lagrima se le botó con el ceño fruncido, apretó sus ojos mientras igual apretaba sus manos mirando al suelo

-No entendía hasta que crecí, mi madre siempre se inyectaba un aspecto de medicina que le recomendaba su doctor, ella ni sabia lo que se metía, siempre me dejaba solo en un cuarto, a veces sin comer, salía de noche preocupada, porque su salud empeoraba, mi papá no tenía el dinero suficiente para darle el medicamento que otros doctores le decían, poco después, al momento de su muerte, nos informaron que ella, consumía drogas, pero que tal vez ella no se daba cuenta, por que su "doctor" se lo recomendaba, y murió no de una enfermedad, si no de consumir mucha cocaína- le confesó entre unas cuantas lagrimas el cabellos verdosos.

El peli rosa se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que contestarle, estaba algo paralizado, sin siquiera un "lo siento" se quedó mudo, el consumir drogas era algo inusual, y en un doctor, mas inusual todavía, el muchacho tenía una razón por su comportamiento, y ahora o sabía todo, sin necesidad de obligarlo, ahora, tenía una mentalidad de cómo ser con el; de un momento a otro, el ojos ámbar lo empujó haciendo que lo soltara, se quitó sus lagrimas, su respiración estaba algo agitada de las ganas de llorar, sin embargo, no quería llorar en frente de el, era su orgullo el que lo mantenía así, sin decir palabra alguna caminó hacia su cuarto que estaba subiendo las escaleras, tenía la cabeza baja, sentía ese nudo en la garganta que la mayoría sentía cuando uno tenía esas ganas de desahogarse, pero no quería fallarle a su orgullo, intentó mantener su frente en alto, no se dejaría chantajear por su nuevo niñero, necesitaba pensar, al tocar su mano, lo hiso sentir algo que nunca había sentido antes, ¿Qué habrá sido? No podía contestar esa pregunta, solo quería dormir para nunca despertar.

Fuuh xD muy poco, pero imaginativo(¿) espero dejarlas con más a la próxima chicas~


End file.
